Isa's Prom
by Holster646
Summary: Few years later. Isa has grown into a teenager. Today is a special day. It's Prom. Isa has a lot on her plate today. An overprotective father, a date that's scared of her dad, and to make matters worse, she has spring allergies. Will the most important night of Isa's life be ruined. One shot. Jamie X Isa. Rated T to  be safe.


Isa's Prom

Frozen & ROTG Xover

Timeline: After For The Third Time in Forever

 **I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE. THE OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS!**

Isa's Prom

6 years later

Isa's POV

I woke up with a start. The sun was shining down on Burgess. Today was an exciting day.

Today was Prom.

I was going with my friend Jamie. Jamie and I have known each other since childhood. I was super excited.

We were going to go ice skating, then get ready for the dance.

But then I felt a sneeze coming on.

ACHOO!

"Ah, Spring allergies."

I changed into some clothes and walked downstairs.

...

Mom was in the kitchen feeding my two siblings. William, Will for short, was six years old. He has taken having ice powers very seriously. Him and Dad were always in the backyard. He hopes to be a pro snowboarder.

Little Sven, named after Uncle Kristoff's old reindeer, was a year old. He was just developing his powers.

"Good morning Mom." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." Mom said as she looked up from feeding Sven.

I sat down and poured me a bowl of cereal.

"So, you excited for Prom?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

I went to eat as Will asked Mom,

"Mom, what's Prom?"

"Well honey, Prom is like a ball. Theres a lot of dancing."

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly the door opened. Dad walked into the door.

"Dad!" Will ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey there sport!" Dad said.

Having my dad as the legendary Jack Frost was something else. I couldn't really tell people who my dad was. But it was cool. Also, Having a mom as the Snow Queen is different too.

Dad walked over to Mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Honey." Mom said.

Dad kissed the top of my white hair.

"Hey snowflake. what's new?"

"Dad, today is a special day."

My dad looked at me confused.

"It's Prom."

Dad looked a little upset.

"What?"

"Come on Dad. You knew this was coming." I said.

My dad stood up and left the room.

"Don't worry sweetie. This is just new for him, thats all." Mom smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair.

...

About a half an hour later, There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Jamie with a flower.

"Jamie, hi!" I said as I hugged him.

Jamie looked really nervous. I invited him inside.

Mom saw Jamie. "Hi Jamie. How are you?"

"I'm doing good,Mrs. Frost."

Jamie walked inside and took a seat.

Right as he did, My dad walked into the room.

Jamie perked up, "Jack!" He went to give Jack a hug.

"Mr. Frost to you." My dad said as he used his staff to push Jamie away.

"Dad, You know Jamie." I said cheerfully.

"Yeah I did. That was until he asked my daughter out." Dad walked into the kitchen.

Jamie looked at me, confused. Dad walked out of the room.

"Don't worry." Mom said to Jamie.

I motioned Jamie. We headed to the door.

"Bye Mom." I said.

"Bye sweetie.

Right as I walked out the door, I felt a sneeze come on.

ACHOO!

...

Jack's POV

I heard a sneeze. I ran into the room. Little snowgies were running all over the place.

Elsa was trying to round them up. I made a small ice cage for them.

"Elsa, we need to be careful." I said

"Jack it was Isa. She didn't take her allergy medicine."

The realization of the situation haunted me. I went to the cupboard and grabbed her allergy medicine. I ran to the door.

...

Isa's POV

Jamie and I were driving through Burgress. The nice spring air felt nice.

suddenly the car swerved. Jamie pulled it over to the curb.

We got out of the car to see what happened. the tires were frozen.

I looked up to see my dad floating down to us.

"What the heck, Dad!?" I shouted.

"You forgot your allergy medicine." My dad said as he handed it to me. he took off.

"Great. Who's going to unthaw my tires?" Jamie said annoyed.

"Let me try."

...

After we went ice skating, Jamie and I walked out to the parking lot. I felt a small wind hit the back of my neck.

"Dad!" I quickly turned around to see my dad floating in the air.

My dad flew away.

"Ahh." I said.

We got into the car to go to the school.

...

When we got to the school, we went to the bathroom. I used my magic to create a beautiful dress. I walked out. Jamie saw me and his jaw dropped.

"Wow. You look amazing." Jamie said.

"Thanks."

We walked into the gym, where everyone was dancing and having fun.

Suddenly my song came over the speakers. Ever ever after by Carrie Underwood.

"Jamie lets Dance!"

 _ **Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true**_

 _ **Deep down inside we want to believe they still do**_

 _ **In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story**_

 _ **Let's just admit we all want to make it too**_

 _ **Ever ever after**_

 _ **If we just don't get it our own way**_

 _ **Ever ever after**_

 _ **It may only be a wish away**_

 _ **Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve**_

 _ **Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe**_

 _ **Unafraid, unashamed**_

 _ **There is joy to be claimed in this world**_

 _ **You even might wind up being glad to be you**_

 _ **Ever ever after**_

 _ **Though the world will tell you it's not smart**_

 _ **Ever ever after**_

 _ **The world can be yours if you let your heart**_

 _ **Believe in ever after**_

 _ **No wonder your heart feels it's flying**_

 _ **Your head feels it's spinning**_

 _ **Each happy ending's a brand new beginning**_

 _ **Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through**_

 _ **To ever ever after**_

 _ **Forever could even start today**_

 _ **Ever ever after**_

 _ **Maybe it's just one wish away**_

 _ **Your ever ever after**_

 _ **I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss**_

 _ **Oh, for ever ever after**_

After me and Jamie stopped dancing, We looked into each other's eyes. I was looking for my ever ever after. I may have found it.

Jamie leaned forward for a kiss. I leaned in too.

Just then Jamie slipped and fell. I looked down to see ice on the floor.

I looked over to the door to see my Mom and Dad standing there.

...

Elsa's POV

Isa walked over to us like she was in trouble.

"Mom, Dad, I can explain..."

"Outside. Now." Jack said.

The three of us walked out to the school parking lot.

"Isa," I started off. "You used your magic, In public no less."

"Mom, I was in the bathroom."

"You unthawed the tires." Jack said.

"I wouldn't of had to if it weren't for you." Isa yelled.

"Isa, we talked about this. You can't use your powers in public." I said.

"But what about in there?"

Jack took a defensive stance. "No one can touch my girl."

"Dad! I'm 16. I'm not a child anymore!"

I turned to Jack. "It's true, Jack. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

Then Jamie came out into the parking lot.

"There you are, Isa!" He said.

Jack looked at Jamie and extended a hand.

"You have my permission to date my daughter."

Isa and Jamie went back into the school. I felt Jack arms slide around my waist.

"She'll be fine sweetie." I said.

"I know."

 _ **HEY GUYS**_

 _ **I wanted to do one more story for my Jelsa series, so I did a one-shot!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 _ **By the way, for the people that are in this area, I'm going to be at Salt Lake Comic-Con. I'll just be a normal person there, but I'll be dressed up as Jack Frost. My girlfriend will be Elsa. So keep a look out for me if you would like to meet me.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this One-Shot was Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood. From Enchanted**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. My Next Story will be here soon.**_


End file.
